


A Short Ride On The Highway

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Car Sex, Collared Lucifer, Collars, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution Roleplay, Sex on a Car, Sub Lucifer, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam takes Lucifer for a little ride on the Highway, just to know how far his submissive can go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

“How far are you willing to go for me?”

Lucifer shivers from head to toe when Sam uses is dark dom voice like that.

“I can make all your dirty little fantasies come true, if it pleases you.”  
“We’re going on a walk.”

The fact that it is nearly midnight is quickly erased from Lucifer’s mind when Sam takes his collar out of the top drawer, the one Lucifer calls “the drawer of wonders” where they keep their sex toys.

Sam drives without a word and Lucifer would have ask where they go if he didn’t know he has not the right to do it. If Sam wanted him to know, he would have told him. Sam pulls the Impala over at a driveway station. He goes out of the car and commands Lucifer to do the same. When he slides two fingers between his neck and the collar, Lucifer knows it means he has to follow and stay silent. Lucifer behaves nicely tonight and Sam is pleased. He takes the time to stroke Lucifer’s neck in reward before they head to a group of truck drivers.

When Lucifer hears Sam proposes them to satisfy their needs with him, Lucifer looks to the ground like he knows Sam likes, but his pants get considerably tighter.

“How much?” A truck driver dares to ask for all the others, looking at the submissive.  
“Only forty, but I get to watch and choose where it takes place. Also, when I say it’s over, you’re all done.”

Lucifer can’t help himself but to whimper. At what Sam reminds him he is not allowed to speak without permission by tugging sharply at the collar.

The idea has to make its way to the men’s brain and they all look at the others to know if they can allow themselves such devious manners, when one of them seems to break and declares “Fuck it! Where do you want us to take your little pet?”  
“Bend him over my car hood.”

Sam leads the way back to the impala and settles on the car’s hood as one man opens his fly behind Lucifer. Sam takes his sub by the hand and lock their eyes together.

“Don’t forget to tell me when it starts to become too much. Lucifer, I mean it. You can stop whenever you want.”  
“I will tell you.”  
“Promise me. I won’t be mad, if you say no more.”  
“I promise.”  
“You can come wherever you want on him, but not in him, understood?” Sam declares to the other men.

By the time Sam calls it over, Lucifer has already came twice and is barely conscious anymore. Sam doesn’t forget to get paid. He lays Lucifer in the passenger’s seat, his head on his lap. He combs his long fingers in his soft hair as he drives back home. Once arrived, his first move is to run a bath and undress Lucifer. This one starts to come back to himself and being talkative again by the time Sam has washed his hair and fed him. They are cuddling in the bathtub, Lucifer’s back on Sam’s chest.

“A parking lot, really? You put me on the street like a vulgar whore.” Lucifer jokes.  
“Congrats, by the way. You took two more than the other time at the club. That makes seven your personal record.”  
“Is that right? I was so deep in subspace, I couldn’t make my brain to focus and count.”  
“You seemed to enjoy yourself. What get you so turned on tonight?”  
“I don’t know. Your eyes on me. God, you are gorgeous when you look at me like that. All dark and possessive and in control. I want to make you proud.”  
“You did good tonight.” Sam compliments him.  
“And you kept my hand in yours all the time. What time is it?”

Lucifer shrugs his last confession like it is nothing but Sam knows what it means between them and kisses his submissive for this new proof of trust.  
  
“Something like three in the morning. You want to go to bed now?”  
“Not now, let’s rest in bath a little more.”

Sam kisses Lucifer’s hair and holds him tight.

“Sorry, but I can’t stop thinking about it.”  
“What?” Sam asks the voice sleepy.  
“Why the driveway?”

Sam chuckles.

“It’s not all the time, I get to have the Impala.”  
“Oh I see. I thought it was the truck driver kind of guys but it was about the car.” Lucifer smirks. “You know, your brother and you have a fetish with that car.”  
“Maybe.” Sam concedes.

Lucifer has a sudden shiver.

“Are you cold?” Sam asks.  
“No, I was picturing what that car could have seen. Something tells me, what we did tonight was not the only sex it witnessed.”  
“Gross!” Sam emphasises with a splash of water. “Don’t picture my brother having sex or I will have to spank you.”  
“Is it a promise?” Lucifer purrs. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Dean is far more vanilla compared to you.”


End file.
